One Sided Love
by Cho Daesi
Summary: author ga pinter bikin summary - - yang penting KyuMIN!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : One Sided Love **

**Main cast : Seluruh anggota super junior **

**Main pair : KyuMin**

**Rating :T**

**Kalo ga suka tinggal klik icon close (X) ya ..**

**Don't BASHING or FLAME **

"Sungmin oenni, kau mau pulang ?" Tanya seorang yeoja imut bernama ryeowook.

"Mian wookie, tapi hari ini eonni harus menjaga perpustakaan"

Ya, sungmin atau yeoja yang akrab dipanggil Minnie ini memang menjadi anggota osis sekolahnya _blue shappire high school_ dan di sekolah ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika anggota osis bergilir membantu menjaga perpustakaan setiap hari kamis.

"Eum, hari kamis ya? Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya oenni jangan sampai pulang malam ya oenni" kawab yeoja imut tersebut seraya meninggalkan sekolah menuju halte bus

"Ne, hati hati dijalan wookie" ucap sungmin sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya

.

.

**Sungmin pov**

Hah~

Melelahkan ya, sebenarnya tadi ada pelajaran olahraga dan sangat melelahkan

Tapi mau gimana lagi ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk menjaga perpustakaan

Hwaiting lee sungmin!

.

.

.

_Perpustakaan _

akhir akhir ini ada orang yang menarik perhatianku

ini ke empat kalinya dia datang ke perpustakaan ini

dan hari ini DIA DATANG LAGI

rambutnya ikal kesoklatan , tatapannya tajam seperti elang , tubuhnya kurus dan tinggi

bukan tipe orang yang suka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan

dia selalu duduk di pojok ruangan

dan tatapannya lebih lama terarah ke luar jendela dibandingkan dengan buku yang ia baca

aku baru menyadarinya hari ini

mungkin dia datang kesini untuk memandangi orang yang disukainya

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun Pov**

"Eh!" aku tersentak ketika yeoja tersebut akan menutup tirai jendela yang ada di depanku ini

"Eh mianhae tenang saja nggak akan ku tutup sepenuhnya ko , hanya sebagian hehe" ucap yeoja tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya dan memberikan senyuman khasnya

"Tapi apa sinar mataharinya nggak bikin kamu silau?" sambung yeoja tersebut

"Iya sih , tapi dari sini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas " jawabku

.

.

.

**Sungmin Pov**

"Iya sih , tapi dari sini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas "

Melihatnya dengan jelas? Memangnya dia melihat apa?

OMO~

Halte bus?

Jadi orang yang dia suka lagi menunggu bus?

"Oh , jadi orang yang kau suka sedang menunggu bus ya.. " tanyaku sambil memberikan cengiran (?) khas yang aku punya

"HAH?" jawabnya dengan nada terkaget

Mwo? Kenapa? Apa aku salah?

Ah! Gawat!

"Eh anu… " aku menggantung kalimatku

"Eunm, abisnya kamu sering tersenyum sambil melihat ke jendela , jadi kupikir kamu sedang mengamati orang yang kamu suka "

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun Pov**

DHEG!

"A.. A.. Aku menjijikkan ya , hanya bisa melihat " ya memang aku sangat menjijikkan! Bahkan aku hanya bisa melihat orang yang aku sukai

"Ngg , Nggak ko" jawabnya lalu bergegas kembali ke kursi penjaga perpustakaan

.

.

.

**Author Pov**

'Aku iri pada orang yang kamu sukai itu kyu' batin sungmin .

"Sungmin! Kau dipanggil oleh kim seongsangmin!" teriak salah satu namja di depan pintu perpustakaan.

"Eh i.. iya" jawab sungmin dengan terbata .

Setelah mendapat perintah dari salah satu temannya pun sungmin segera meninggalkan perpustakaan menuju ke ruang guru.

'jadi namanya sungmin toh? Yeoja yang menarik' batin kyuhyun sabil melukiskan _evil smirk _di bibirnya.

TBC

_Maafkan author karna telah mem-publis fanfic ini T_T_

_Dan menempatkan tanda TBC di sembarang tempat -_-_

_Gimana dilanjut ngga readers?_

_Authornya masih baru nih … _

**Mohon bantuannya para Sunbae-sunbae ku~**

_Hehehe *cengir cengir gajelas*_

_Akhir kata…_

**REVIEW YA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : One Sided Lone **

**Main pair :KyuMin**

**Rating :T**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**No Bashing or Flame **

**Oh iya ff ini juga berasal dari komik**

**Hehe mianhae ne baru ngasih taunya sekarang **

**Mianhae juga kalo typo menyebar dimana dimana hehe **

**.**

**.**

**.**

(keesokan harinya)

Skip time

_Perpustakaan _

**Sungmin Pov**

Setelah pelajaran terakhir selesai aku segera melesat ke perpustakaan sekolah untuk menggantikan tugas hyukkie berjaga hari ini.

Katanya sih hyukkie ada urusan keluarga.

Aku melihat rak sepatu yang ada di sepan perpustakaan.

Disana ada beberapa pasang sepatu.

Tapi ada salah satu sepatu yang aku kenali.

Apa mungkin dia datang kembali ke perpustakaan?.

Lebih baik aku langsung saja masuk ke pepustakaan.

Dan ternyata…

Ah! Syukurlah dia datang lagi.

Fiuh..

Aku kira dia tidak ingin datang lagi setelah ketahuan olehku kemarin

Hah~

Bosan juga ya hanya menunggu , enaknya ngapain ya?

Mmm oh iya ada tugas dari Kim seongsangmin.

Lebih baik aku sambil mengerjakan tugas aja deh.

Ah iya ! aku perlu kamus bahasa inggris.

Oke , lebih baik aku ambil saya kamusnya.

Mwo siapa yang memindahkan kamusnya jadi di rak yang paling atas?.

Aish, kalau gini gimana mau ngambil?.

Tinggi banget pula raknya!

Heuh , jinjit aja deh siapa tau nyampe.

SREEKKK

BUGHHH

"AKH!" jeritku saat tertimpa kamus yang akan ku ambil.

"Kamu nggak apa apa?" tanyanya –kyuhyun- dengan ekspresi ya menurutku itu ekspresi khawatir.

Eh! Tunggu ekspresi khawatir?.

"Harusnya kamu pakai tangga". Mwo? Dia menasehatiku?

"Ahh, iya ya aku lupa hehehe" jawabku sambil memberikan cengiran (?) khas ku

"Sini biar aku bantu mengambilnya, buku yang mana?" dia menawarkan bantuannya 'Tuhan rasanya aku melayang'

"Mmm, itu yang di rak atas yang berwarna merah ".

"Oh, yang itu yah sebentar ya".

Ya memang aku akui namja di sebelahku ini memang lebih tinggi dariku ya kira kira 180 cm lah tingginya

SREEEK

"ini bukunya"

"gomawo" balasku dan langsung menuju meja penjaga

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

"Orang yang disukai kyuhyun seperti apa?" gumam sungmin dengan suara yang pelan namun dapat didengar jelas oleh kyuhyun.

"HAHH?"  
"Ah!" ucap sungmin sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

'_huwaaaa apa yang aku lakukan? Bagaimana ini?'_ batin sungmin.

"A..aa..nu aku penasaran karena kau terlihat sangat menyukainya bukan?"

"…" kyuhyun tak menjawab namun iya menundukkan kepalanya dan memasang tampang sedih

"I..ni memang bukan urusanku , sudah lupakan saja " tukas sungmin.

Hening dari sungmin maupun kyuhyun tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan suasana terlihat canggung.

"Dia anak kelas 12.B" tiba tiba kyuhyun bersuara.

.

.

.

**Sungmin Pov**

Anak kelas 12.B?.

Lho? .

Itukan kelasku?.

"Eh? 12.B? itukan kelas ku".

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

"MINNIIEEEE" teriak salah satu yeoja yang ada di depan gerbang.

"Ne hyukkie?" jawab sungmin sambil membalikkan badannya .

"HO..SH HOS..H"

"Terima kasih Minnie atas bantuanmu kemarin menjaga perpustakaan"ucap hyukkie sambil menunjukkan _gummy smile_-nya.

"Ne sama-sama hyukkie".

"hehe yasudah kalau begitu ayo kita kekelas".

Hyukjae dan Sungmin pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

.

.

.

_Di kelas sungmin (12.B)_

'apa mungkin hyujae orang yang disukai kyuhyun' batin sungmin.

"Minnie kau melamun?" Tanya hyukkie.

"Eh! Ngga ko hyukkie" tukas sungmin.

"Hehehe, eh Minnie minggu depan aku akan ikut lomba dance lagi".

"_jeongmal _ hyukkie?" Tanya sungmin meyakinkan.

"Ne kau datang ya sungmin"

"Ne, pasti dong hyukkie." Jawab sungmin dengan ceria

"Oh iya! Sungmin ada kabar bahagia lagi yang ingin ku ceritakan!".

"Apa hyukkie?".

"Aku sudaah punya pacar, hehe" jawab hyukkie memberikan _gummy smile_-nya.

'_aku harus beritahu kyuhyun soal ini ' _batin sungmin.

**T.B.C**

_Mianhae baru update -_-_

_Author lagi banyak tugas_

_Itu guru fisika author killer banget pula -_- #curcol _

_Mianhae… _

_Jeongmal mianhae readers _

_Mianhae juga di chapter ini banyak typo_

_Ini ga di edit sama sekali -_-_

_Mianhae _

_Oke sekarang balesan review ^_^ :_

**LeeJunra1001: mwo? Aku? Aku ga punya uang …. Ne makasih chingu ^_^ sering sering review yaaa … **

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**** : hehehe ne chingu betul sekali! Cepe (?) buat chingu makasih ya udah review ^_^ ;D**

**Secret BlackHeart**** : hehe udah baca ya? Mianhae sebelumnya aku ga ngasih tau kalau ini dari komik, aku lupa -_- hehe iya bener banget tuh.. hhe makasih ya udah review :D**

**JiYoo861015**** : wahh.. oenni mau mampir ke ff aku , ngasih review pula makasih ya oenni udah review.. hehe :D Ne… makasih sarannya oenni ..**

**Baby-ya**** : ne chingu… ini udah di lanjut mianhae ne update nya telat.. hihi :D makasih ya udah review :D**

_Oke, walaupun yang review dikit tapi gapapa deh heheh _

_Makasih lho yang udah review dan silent readers yang baca*kalo ada* hehe _

_Udah deh segitu aja cuap cuapnya _

_Chapter depan insya allah di cepetin ne…_

_Akhir kata _

_**REVIEW YA…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :One Sided Love **

**Main Pair :KyuMin**

**Rating :T**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(keesokan harinya)

**Sungmin Pov**

"Menyebalkan sekaliii!" aku berjalan sambil menggerutu.

Hah~

Hari ini masa aku disuruh menjaga perrpustakaan lagi?.

Bayangkan tiga hari ini aku selalu menjaga perpustakaan!.

Hah~

Sudahlah lebih baik aku segera menuju ke perpustakaan.

Lagi pula menggerutu tidak jelas pun tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah bukan?.

.

.

.

_Perpustakaan_.

"Hah~ ternyata sudah sampai" ucapku ketika aku sudah berada di depan pintu perpustakaan.

Akupun segera masuk .

"Loh hari ini dia tidak datang?"ucap ku ketika aku melihat ke bangku yang selama ini diduduki kyuhyun.

Tetapi hari ini dia tidak datang.

Akupun menidurkan kepalaku di meja yang biasa digunakan kyuhyun.

Tidak terasa akupun terbawa kea lam mimpi.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun Pov.**

"Ngghh..Nghh".

Terdengar suara lenguhan dari sebelahku.

Ah! Ternyata dia sudah bangun.

Cantik sekali dia kalau tidur.

Dan jangan lupakan bibir _plum_-nya yag sedikit terbuka.

Ah! Jika sekarang tak berada di perpustakaan pasti aku sudah 'memakan'-nya sekarang.

Oh~

Tuhan mengapa kau menciptakan makhluk seimut dia?.

.

.

.

**Normal Pov.**

"Ngghh…Ngghh".

Sungmin pun terbangun dan mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya.

'Ah! Aku ketiduran' batin sungmin.

"Eh , sekarang jam berapa ya?" Tanya sungmin.

"Jam lima sore , wae?"jawab kyuhyun.

"Eh?"

"Ternnyata kau kyu , kau datang terlambat ya?"

"Iya , tadi ada rapat"ucap kyuhyun sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tentu saja tidak gatal.

"Ohhh" jawab sungmin sambil mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya.

'Dia harus tau soal hyukkie!' batin sungmin.

"Nghh , kyu.."

"See.. see… SEBENARNYA" teriak sungmin dengan lantang untung saja kondisi perpustakaan sedang sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua.

_Drttt drrrttt._

Sungmin pun segera mengambil handphone nya tang tergeletak di atas meja dan melihat layar benda tersebut.

'Hyukkie calling'.

"Yeobseoyo".

"Yeobseoyo min , kau dimana? Masih di perpustakaan?".

"Ne".

"Habis menjaga pulang bareng yuk? Aku mau bicara".

"Ada apa hyukkie?".

"Pacarku memutuskanku min , katanya dia suka orang lain sudah kuduga ada yang salah dengan dirinya soalnya tingkah lakunya jadi aneh hehe".

'_maaf hyukkie pada saat beginipun aku masih terus memikirkan kyuhyun aku takut bertemu dengannya lagi, kalau bertemu dengannya aku harus mengatakan semua ini kan?'_ batin sungmin.

.

.

.

(keesokan harinya )

_Perpustakaan_

"Hah~ syukurlah nggak ada"sungmin pun kembali keluar perpustakaan karena memang hari ini bukan dia yang menjaga perpustakaan.

"Nggak jadi masuk?" Tanya seseorang yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang sungmin.

"Eh/Anu" Jawab kyuhyun dan sungmin bersamaan.

"Aku sempat kepikiran untuk tidak datang lagi kesini" Lanjut kyuhyun.

"Eh?".

"Aku ingin segera menyatakan cintaku kepada orang yang ku suka".

"Jadi…" Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"HENTIKAN!"Teriak sungmin dengan lantang.

"Wae?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"Ini masih terlalu cepat , dia nggak akan menerima perasaanmu.. habisnya selama ini kau hanya memandanginya kan?".

"…." Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

"Kau hanya memandanginya dari kejauhan kan?" Ucap sungmin.

"Benar juga" Kyuhyun tertunduk lesu.

Hah~

"Maaf aku mau pulang saja" ucap kyuhyun sambil berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa aku mengatakan itu? Padahal dia sangat menyukai gadis itu . kenapa aku malah menghalanginya? Aku.. aku ini curang! Aku tahu perasaannya! Kalau hanya memandanginya saja aku juga sama kan! lebih baik aku menyusulnya'_ Batin sungmin.

"KYUHYUN TUNGGU!" Teriak sungmin.

"Tadi aku yang salah , aku minta maaf.. maafkan aku kyu.. kyuhyun pasti bisa , karena kamu begitu tulus perasaanmu pasti terbalas!" Lanjut sungmin.

'GREEP'

'_eh kenapa kyuhyun memelukku?'._

"A…pa.." Ucap sungmin tak membalas pelukan kyuhyun.

"Orang yang kusukai" Kyuhyun member jeda "Adalah kamu".

"Aku ke perpustakaan karena ingin bertemu denganmu" Lanjut kyuhyun.

"Eh".

"Tapi aku nggak berani ngobrol dengan-mu .. Aku benci diriku sendiri .. tapi kamu nggak meremehkan sikapku aku senang".

"Tunggu dulu aku jadi bingung , lalu hyukkie?" Tanya sungmin.

"Hyukkie siapa? Nggak kenal tuh".

"Lho?" .

"Yang aku sukai hanya kau sungmin..".

"Ngg..".

"_Saranghae_ lee sungmin".

"Na.. do _saranghaeyo _kyuhyun."

**Fin.**

_Okey!_

_Gimana endingnya?_

_Hah? Jelek yah? Pasti jelek banget T_T_

_Endingnya pasaran -_- _

_Jeongmal mianhae telat publisnya _

_Ini author lagi agak sibuk -_-_

_Banyak masalah pula _

_Juga mamah author yang gamau bayarin kuota bulan ini jadi author harus rela gajajan di sekolah *hiks hiks* untung ada papa author yang baik~ hehe_

_Dan sifat malas author yang semakin merajalela*author curcol*_

_Dan buat sungmin oppa sabar ne? tuhan tau yang terbaik untuk oppa kan di samping oppa juga ada junra-ah kan? Yang selalu menemani oppa #eaeaea *digorok pumpkins*_

_Okeh deh cuap cuapnya segitu dulu? Kalau ada yang mau lebih kenal sama author*emang ada?* bisa add fb author atau follow twitter author ne? alamatnya ada di profile author_

_Okeh sekarang balesan review:_

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki: udah nemu jawabannya kan yah? Hehe

YuyaLoveSungmin : yeay oenni review ^^ ghamsa oenni :D hehehe

desysaranghaesuju :wow! Nama kita sama lho.. heehe bener chingu hehehe gomapta ne…

Caxiebum : annyeong^^ ne ini udah di panjangin hehe ghamsa ..

ShippoChan : hehehe ne gapapa ko~ udah nemu jawabannya kan ya? Mianhae aku ga bisa update kilat .. hehe ghamsa..

Park Min Rin : hehe pendek ne? mianhae tadinya juga mau di jadiin oneshoot tapi gatau kenapa tiba tiba males ngetik.. hehe

LeeJunra1001 : eaea.. udah telat coy! Ne ne aku udah baca tapi kayaknya aku belum review ne? mianhae .. hehhe kalau di 21 sih popcorn gua yang traktir gapapa tapi di blitz? Oh no.. no! bayar sendiri aja dah~ haaha

_Okeh! Segitu dulu aja ya~_

_Akhir kata_

**REVIEW NE…**


End file.
